elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Jena Apinia
Captain Jena Apinia, also known as the Butcher of BravilThe Butcher of Bravil is a captain of the Imperial Legion and considered a war criminal by the Aldmeri Dominion. She is located in Garlas Agea, with a small squad of her Legion soldiers. Background Captain Jena Apinia was originally stationed in the Imperial City, after she had given her Legion a break from the fighting in Cyrodiil. But when the Dark Anchors dropped she ordered her Legion to retreat instead of fighting the invading Daedra. Her idea was to live to fight another day, to wait until a time when victory was more assured. Due to the rush in which she and her Legion left the Imperial City, they were ill-prepared for survival in the wilderness. They had to regroup, resupply, and determine a course of action. So they headed south, away from the now-invaded capital of the shattered Empire. When they arrived at Bravil, the Captain asked Bravil's mayor for food, but were denied these resources, because the food stores that Bravil had were much-needed for the survival of its own population. Jena's solution for this problem was to eliminate half the population of Bravil, since that would give the other half a chance to scrounge up enough food to make it though the winter, while also giving her Legion the food it needed to survive. Jena thought that the people would be grateful, but instead, they were furious, and rose up against the Captain and her Legion, forcing her to kill a good deal more than half the population, including its mayor. After their butchery of Bravil, they took off with many of Bravil's supplies and numerous valuables to finance their efforts.Dialogue with Razum-dar After this, rumors were spreading, calling the Captain the Butcher of Bravil, according to the rumors she went out of her way to kill the innocent population of Bravil. After this, she got to know that an Eye of the Queen was sent by Queen Ayrenn, and she sent the bulk of her Legion back to the Imperial City. She took a small squad and made for the Gold Coast, where she would face the Eye in a place of her own choosing. Interactions Debts of War Help Razum-dar in retrieving the stolen items of Bravil and in killing Captain Jena Apinia. Conversations Razum-dar: "Butcher of Bravil! This one claims your head!" Captain Jena Apinia: "Queen Ayrenn's mangy cat? Again? I should have chopped off your tail the last time we met!" Razum-dar: "Jone and Jode that hurts!" Notes *When the Captain meets Razum-dar in Garlas Agea she says that she should have killed him the first time they met, implying that they have met before.Combat dialogue from Captain Jena to Razum-dar *It is unknown whether Captain Jena truly had bad intentions when killing the population of Bravil, as the rumors claim, or that she tried what she thought was the best solution, as her book claims. *Despite only being a Captain of the Imperial Legion, Jena Apinia was the commander of a full Legion. *She is the author of the journal The Butcher of Bravil. Appearances * ru:Капитан Джена Апиния Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Bosses Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Characters